winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Amaryl
Amaryl is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Amaryl has a bob-cut hairstyle with orange-blonde hair. She wears an olive green top with light green short sleeves and wears khaki shorts with white fur on the ends of the legs and an orange-brown belt. Her shoes are orange and khaki flat-boots. She has an alternate civilian outfit in which she wears an orange shirt with yellow short sleeves. In Magical Adventure, she wears a orange top with yellow stars on it, that has a v-neck, and shows off her midriff. She has on a orange skirt on that matches her top, and has on white flip flop like shoes on. Her hair is also more of a pale brown or dirty blonde color. CS.png |-|Winx= Amaryl wears a sparkling olive green dress with a light green part on the top that connects to a red gem and continues to a point and is tied with green neck trim and the same light green colored mini-shorts on under them with green trim. Her boots are ankle-height and light green. Her wings have leaflets on them and are lavender with hot pink tips. Power engage.png |-|Explorer= She wears light blue long socks, long beige boots with high heels, a short-sleeve beige jacket with pockets over a green short sleeve shirt, and beige shorts with pockets and a brown belt. FrancineAmaryl - Explorer.jpg|Center. Personality Amaryl has a bit of an attitude and an innate ability to hold a grudge, though it depends entirely on the person with whom she is interacting and the situation at hand. Despite these qualities, she seems to be quite popular and has many friends like Mirta and Lucy. Like the students at Alfea, she can be nice and does good things. Though she has misbehaved when she tried to attack Stella with a spell during a class. Stella and Amaryl did not get along well early in the series. In Season 2, she tried to use a spell to attack Stella in class, but was stopped by Professor Palladium and almost got expelled because of her actions. In Season 3, Amaryl and Stella seemed to put aside their quarrels because in one episode she is seen in front of the school with Faragonda, Griselda, Mirta, and the Winx Club and at the end Stella and Amaryl are waiting together with the other girls for Faragonda's speech. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Amaryl was first seen in "The Black-Mud Swamp" along with other students. She teamed up with Francine and another girl for the outdoor exercise, but the Hunting Troll attacked Amaryl and her team. After they were saved by the Specialists, she made fun of them, hinting toward an unappreciated nature. Later when the Winx received their grading from Professor Palladium she complained saying it was not fair as the Winx had arrived very late. In "Honor Above All", she and her classmates, including the Winx, were set to take a pop quiz in Wizgiz's class. Like all of Wizgiz's students, had found the envelope Wizgiz "dropped" containing "the answers" to the pop quiz. She had opened it and was wearing the consequences on her face. She was furious that the ability to resist temptation was Wizgiz's actual quiz. In "The Fall of Magix" she is seen screaming and then running hastily behind Stella. She is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "Storming Cloud Tower," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Witches' Downfall," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. She then celebrates the addition of the word "Winx" into fairy vocabulary with her classmates. |-|Season 2= In "Up to Their Old Trix", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class. Wizgiz was explaining to her class of the concept of magical opposites, and that one cannot exist without the other. Wizgiz told her class to look at his hand and Amaryl points out that there is nothing in it until he turns off the lights, revealing the tiny ball of light, illuminating the darkened room. In "Rescue Mission", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class as Piff and Aisha barge in. In "The Mysterious Stone," she is seen attending Professor Avalon's class. In "Professor Avalon's Secret", Amaryl was eating breakfast and teased Stella when her food was starting to stack up on her randomly, though Stella was not amused. She is later seen in the garden. Then in Palladium's class, after explaining what technical charms are to his class, he then allowed them to practice it. He first demonstrated the spell and asked for a volunteer. Originally, Stella volunteered until Palladium told her of the consequence of doing the spell wrong and she then volunteers Amaryl. Amaryl did the spell correctly but instead of choosing one of the targets, she chose Stella. She launches her spell but Palladium stopped it and scolded her harshly. She is later seen in Professor Avalon's class. In "The Crypt of the Codex, she is seen in Griselda's self-defense class. In "Win-x Together!," she is seen in Faragonda's Applied Magical Convergence class. She is later seen in Faragonda's class again. In “Battle on Planet Eraklyon,” she is seen in Professor Palladium’s Technical Charms class. She is later seen looking out a window during Stormy and Musa’s battle. In “The Show Must go on!,” she is seen in Red Fountain’s courtyard. Amaryl is later seen with Mirta and Lucy during Musa's concert and the three of them are invited by Musa to come on stage with the Winx for the last song. In “The Spy in the Shadows,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard. In “The Phoenix Reveled,” she is seen talking to another student during the party. |-|Season 3= In "The Pixies' Charge," she appears with the Winx, Mirta, Faragonda, and Griselda as they all leave for their mission. Later, she is at the assembly for the pixies and Kiko to celebrate their finding of Valtor still being in possession of the Agador Box. She tells the Winx that apparently Digit managed to chase Valtor away. |-|Season 4= Amaryl was among the Alfea fairies who were excited to see the Winx again. She even asked Bloom for her autograph. *Winx Club - Episode 401 |-|Season 5= *Winx Club - Episode 502 *Winx Club - Episode 523 In "Return to Alfea," she is seen during Faragonda's speech and the arrival of the Winx. |-|Season 7= Movies Magical Adventure She was turned into a frog and then later was turned back to normal by Faragonda. '' Magical Abilities As the Fairy of Starlight, Amaryl has light-based powers that revolve around stars. She can use the stars to help her navigate. Her magic is yellow and orange in color. Amaryl may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Uses of Magic *'Plasma Sphere' *'Devouring Beam' Trivia *So far, Amaryl has appeared in every season except for Season 6. *Amaryl has the most developped personality of all minor Alfea fairies. *Amaryl's name could be derived from the genus ''Amaryllis, a subtribe of plants whose flowers often appear in the form of bulbs. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Category:Games Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enemies